


Dance in the Dark

by werewolfsaz



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now was his chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyklingon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babyklingon), [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> I have no idea where this came from. Probably my own deep seated need to make them my mind puppets and do as I say lol.  
> Comments are always welcome. If you feel I'm not capturing them properly please feel free to slap my wrist =)  
> Enjoy

Staring in mute horror at his computer screen, DS James Hathaway seriously wondered if God hated him. He put up with a lot, you had to working with his boss, but this was just too much. The invitation was from DCI Innocent and it made it very clear that there was no wriggling out of it.  
"What the bloody Hell is this?" DI Robbie Lewis yelled, glaring at his own computer. "What is a bloody Police Grand Formal when it's at home? Hathaway, did you get one?"  
"Yes Sir," the tall blond replied, scanning the invite again. "It seems everyone got one. A Grand Formal for all Police and we have to dress up too."  
"As if going wasn't bad enough," Robbie groaned. He stood up sharply, dragging his jacket.  
"Where are we going Sir?" James asked, standing.  
"I'm going to find a tux. You, Sergeant, may do as you like for a bit." With a final huff, the aging detective strode off. James slumped in his chair, watching until his boss was out of sight. He didn't want to be caught staring but he couldn't help himself. The sight of the shorter man had become the worst kind of delicious torture, the bane of the young man's life, and his reason for getting up in the morning. He wondered how other people coped, being in love with someone they worked with, because he was drowning.  
"Staring at it won't make it go away," a female voice laughed. Looking up, James saw that the station's therapist, Dr Jenny Miles, leaning against the door.  
"I can try," he muttered.  
"So, have you told him yet?" she asked, stepping into the office, closing the door. James flushed bright red, eyes dropping to his hands.  
"Pardon?"  
"DI Lewis. Have you told him you're in love with him yet?" She was smiling sweetly at him, face free from guile. He desperately wanted to deny what she had said but the relief of another person knowing was too great.  
"No, he doesn't know. And I don't know how or if I should tell him."  
"Personal opinion? Free of charge, because you're so sweet," she grinned. "The Formal will be you're perfect opportunity. Don't let it slip by without saying something. You're not as alone in this as you think." With a wink she slipped out, leaving the blond man gaping after her.

***  
Fiddling with his tie, checking his cuffs one last time, Robbie Lewis puffed out a loud breath. That Innocent was forcing everyone to go to this Ball was bad enough. That he had no one to go with was even worse. Glancing at a picture of Val, he sighed.  
"You'd have laughed yourself sick at this, pet. Me, in a penguin suit."  
The ringing of the dorrbell interrupted him and he opened it to find Hathaway stood there, long lean frame clad in a beautifully cut tuxedo.  
"Very nice," he commented, instantly blushing. The warm, safe feelings the sergeant inspired in the older man were slightly worrying. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was in love.  
"Looking pretty spiffy yourself Sir," James grinned, eyeing the handsome figure in front of him.  
"Come in, just got to put my shoes on. All set?"  
Watching the way his boss' arse filled out the black trousers, James began to shake.  
"I think so. As long as no one wants to dance, I should be ok."  
Popping his head round the door, eyes sweeping over the young man, Robbie frowned.  
"What's wrong with your dancing?"  
"Nothing, I'm just not very good. No reason to practise."  
Moving out of sight, Robbie flicked on the CD player, quiet music floating through the flat.   
"Sir?"  
"Robbie. We're not on duty now. Come here, let's brush up those steps before we gp. Can't have you making a prat of yourself in front of the ladies," he grinned. Gesturing to the younger man, who stumbled forward, cheeks beet red, Robbie took his hands, holding the long fingers carefully.  
"I won't bite, come on."  
One shaking hand slid around his waist, the other clasped his hand, bodies moving closer together. A loud pop and sudden darkness made them both jump, chests bumping.  
"That sodding bulb," Robbie groused. Only street light illuminated the flat now, giving the shadows a life of their own. He was captivated by the play of light over James' face, utterly spell bound by the way his eyes were bright but hidden at the same time.  
"Christ, you're beautiful," he breathed, painfully aware how close they were, how tightly they were gripping each other. He saw James' cheeks darken into a blush, eyes dropping and a shy smile grace his lucious lips. They were swaying gently to the music, lost in the beat and the feel of each other.  
"Robbie, I..."  
"I love you, James. Have done for months."  
"Robbie!" James gasped.  
"I understand if that makes you uncomfortable, if you want to transfer out."  
"Robbie..."  
"I had to tell you, it was killing me."  
"Robbie!" James shouted.  
"What?"  
No bothering to speak, James bent his head and captured Robbie's lips, kissing him with all the passion he had kept to himself for months. They kissed intensely for several minutes, only breaking apart when the need to breath got too much.  
"I wish we didn't have to go to this stupid Ball," Robbie panted, scattering kisses across finely defined cheekbones.  
"Not optional," James breathed. He ran his hands over Robbie's shoulders, wondering what the body beneath the suit looked like.  
"We'll make a token appearence then we're coming back here."  
"Whatever you say, Sir."


End file.
